A Tainted Heart and Corrupted Soul
by Its a Christine
Summary: What is "happiness?" Nonexistent. A world, her world, was shattered - dejected and hopeless since the beginning. She was lost - a mind clouded with darkness. And him? He was her light - her savior. But happy endings only exist in fairy tales. Ichijou/OC
1. Chapter 1: The Start of an End

_**A/N:**__ Hello :D this is my first fanfiction I have written and it is based on the lovely anime, Vampire Knight. I hope you guys enjoy and I will try my best to follow the story line of the anime. There won't be much action for my OC until later chapters. Review please, I would like some criticism on my story to improve it and such XD Thank you for clicking on the story though!_

***I wanted to make a character a bit different from what you would usually find on here. I will tell you now that I'm trying to make my OC antagonistic in this story, and you'll definitely see that in later chapters, like in Chapter 4. I don't really like nice and sweet and weak, so here's my sadistic, unforgiving, and unsympathetic OC. **_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_How long has it been?_

_The pain still hasn't subsided after all this time. I felt so hollow - so empty. This feeling was so familiar, yet unfamiliar at the same time. I couldn't accept the fact that no one knew where he was, and I couldn't face the reality that he is gone - that was my fault, my downfall, for giving myself so much false hope._

_Sometimes I wanted to believe this was just some terrible nightmare that would end soon. I would be back with him, with everyone, and we would all be happy. But I can't. I can't do this. I can't wake up no matter how many times I've tried._

_He is gone._

_When you care for someone like I do - did - you would understand my unwavering denial. I missed him. I missed him so much. I needed him - I just couldn't forget him. I just couldn't forget our memories._

_Sometimes I felt as if I should hate him. He left me - he left me with these longing feelings - and he changed me. For better or for worse, I'm not sure; but I do know that he made me so... happy. _

_They told me that time would heal all wounds. I've been waiting and waiting for the memories to stop resurfacing when reminded of him; waiting for the throbbing to stop when I hear his name; waiting for my hopes to die away so I could move ahead. Seconds floated away; hours wasted; days passed without hesitation._

_Time is fleeting and time didn't heal me. Time always moved forward while I always looked back._

_And I always had to remind myself that he is gone._

* * *

><p>"How damn thirsty are these blood-suckers? Innocent people, children even, are dying daily! Eight. There have been eight deaths already this week."<p>

A middle-age man looked down at the dead body of another victim as he silently cursed at whoever did this. The dead woman, no older than 30, had long brown hair, tainted with her own blood. Her disheveled bangs covered her face, and thick blood rolled down her cheek like beads of sweat. Where her shirt had scrunched up and revealed her skin, the hunter could clearly make out a small bump. She was about 4 months pregnant. His heart sank as he gripped the rosary beads that hung around his neck and let his long, unkempt bangs cover his tan face.

"Kaede-sensei. We just got another report of a vampire killing. Nearby, a family of two children and their parents were found dead. Their bodies were sucked completely dry. I'm completely positive that it was the same vampire who killed them." The young apprentice of Kaede, Hiro, couldn't stop himself from shaking as his eyes wandered toward the sight before him. His stomach turned and his eyes widened as he ran behind the closest tree, gagging. He earned a chuckle from Kaede.

"You gotta get used to seeing this often, kid." The older man replied with a sigh, then dug his nails into this palm. "Twelve."

He heard a small rustling come from beside him; from where the body was located. Swiftly turning on his heel, while flinching at a squeak from Hiro, Kaede's gray eyes caught sight of the glowing red ones that belonged to the Level E before him. In the blink of an eye, the metal of an Anti-Vampire blade glinted in the moonlight as it cut cleanly through the skin of the enemy vampire. A blood-curdling screech came from the Level E as it turned to dust.

"There is no doubt that this is the work of a pureblood." Kaede's anger rose. "It's _them. _Their work. Find the residence. All these deaths occurring so close to each other, so frequently, and in the same town… They must be near."

"I'm already two steps ahead of you, sensei!" Hiro rubbed the back of his head as he grinned, "I've called for backup already. There was a mansion hidden in the woods, surrounded by Level E's and dark magic to conceal their location, and I'm sure their pureblood masters are living inside. It's approximately twenty miles from here. We can finally stop them once and for all, sensei!"

"That's great, kid." Kaede stared at the moon, the wind brushing his face. He whispered to himself as he flicked the blood off his blade, "Finally."

* * *

><p>Quiet. Everything was silent, except for the soft sounds of the wind. The cold breeze gently kissed her skin as Touma Shiomi stared at the gruesome scene before her - the doorway into her house was demolished, covered in the blood of her now dead servants while their ashes were scattered across the steps and on the marble floors of the Venetian styled home. She could picture the scene as she closed her cold, blue eyes. The lower level servants begging for mercy from their attackers, while failing miserably at keeping the intruders away from the entrance of the house. She could faintly hear their screams pierce the air as they fell to their demise.<p>

_Pathetic._

Slowly, the pureblood stepped into the house; her silky black waves billowing behind her, and her simple white dress ruffling in the breeze as it loosely clung to her figure. The smell of blood was strong in the air; the smell strongly resembled her own blood.

Remains of her dead servants were everywhere, their precious blood staining the walls. She ignored the burning sensation in her throat as the drunkening scent of blood danced inside her nose. She just finished her human meals, yet she still wasn't fully satisfied.

_It's a pity they couldn't defend themselves._

She could hear the soft shattering of a vampire's death coming from the upper east wing of her lifeless home. Swiftly and gracefully, the vampire made her way up the steps and toward the sound, the smell of the fresh crimson liquid filling her nostrils.

Her azure eyes were placed on the back of the intruders' heads as she entered the scene. A wave of anger took over Shiomi's body as she glimpsed the silver of Anti-Vampire weapons.

Her branch of the Touma family was considered the black sheep of the vampire world. Vampire hunters wanted them dead for ruthlessly killing and devouring the blood of humans for centuries - turning many into Level E's against their will. It is a grave sin for a pureblood to commit, which was among various reasons as to why they were never accepted and shunned by the vampire society as well. Defecting from the Kuran family rule was another thing, adding on to the swelling hatred of the other vampires.

"_Murderers_," the venom dripped from her voice, sending chills up the hunters' spines. "Were you looking for me? Or my father, perhaps? Disappointed you couldn't catch me off guard, aren't you?"

Animosity was clear in her now crimson eyes. The windows cracked, glass raining on the men, and the ground shook, but her calm outside demeanor still wasn't broken. She heard one of the hunters whisper a low _"Quickly!"_ as they tried making their way out of the broken window. Shiomi's eyes blazed a deeper red for a split second as multiple screams filled the empty home. Blood shot into the air as their bodies exploded, covering the previously white walls before their bodies were being consumed in a wave of darkness, dragging them down into a dark, never-ending void. She recomposed herself and her eyes went back to their icy blue. The moonlight reflected off of her pale skin as she slowly sunk to her knees.

She was alone.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ugh, from reading it over again, I just can't stand my old style of writing. Even though the chapters have been touched up, I'm most likely going to be doing more to... fix this, while trying to update. Newer chapters are better, but still... Meh. Whatever. <strong>

**So how was it?**

**Love, Christine~**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Cross Academy

_**A/N: **Thank you for tolerating the first chapter if you've made it this far into the story XD ALSO, I say their names in the, I guess, 'proper' Japanese way; Last name first, then first name. Well, on to Chapter 2~_

_Reviews are very appreciated, whether they're good or bad! There's always room for improvement, ne? :3_

_I don't own Vampire Knight, I'm simply letting my imagination run wild and creating this story for entertainment._

_:D_

_THERE IS NOW A POLL ON MY PROFILE. Take it please ~  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Ehh? A team was sent out to kill this branch of the Touma family?" Cross Kaien looked at the abandoned Touma mansion. He and Yagari Touga were asked by the Hunter's Association to investigate the remains of the home. Although it was morning, the mansion still creeped him out. He was shocked that the hunters succeeded in killing a part of the powerful Touma family, but he also knew none of the members from the team ever came back. Cross reluctantly stepped foot into the house, the menacing shadows embracing him. A cold chill crept up his spine. The smell of fresh blood permeated the air and the strong aura of something dark was coming from the home. Who knew a house could feel so...

_Sinister. _

Yagari was right behind Cross, pulling his gun out of the holster it resided in. He could sense it. They were in the presence of something dangerous.

"Tch. This stench gives me a headache," Yagari sighed.

"Oh, I thought that was you," Cross bluntly stated, earning a glare in response.

Their head's shot up to look at the figure placed on top of the spiraling staircase. It was a girl; Shiomi of the Touma family. She had messy midnight locks that cascaded down to her lower back, and her once piercing blue eyes were clouded and emotionless. She was broken, harmless at the moment. A soft whisper escaped her lips.

"Sorry," was barely heard as the blackness engulfed her.

* * *

><p><em>"They're so young, please, I beg of you!"<em>

_"Take me instead. I'm type O! I hear that's the kind vampires like best."_

_Tears cascaded from the woman on her knees in front of Shiomi. She looked down at the sandy-haired female with a cold-hearted, icy stare. Her slim fingers were firmly placed around the neck of a small three year old boy and the claw-like nail of her index finger was tracing circles on his cheek. She was amused as he was struggling to break free of her grip. His older brother sat underneath the coffee table behind Shiomi, hunched over in a fetal position. More uncontrollable sobs and pleading came from the woman as her body shook and she buried her face in her hands. Two of the most important people in her life, that she cared about more than anything, were about to die; right before her own eyes. Her husband crawled over to her as he placed a shaky hand on her shoulders, bringing her into a hug. Reluctantly letting go of his wife after a couple minutes, he slowly stood up._

_"I'll let you have me, as long as no harm comes to my children or my wife." His voice cracked as he tried swallowing the fear he held over the young pureblood. A smirk escaped Shiomi's lips as she disappeared in an apparition of bats and appeared beside him, the bats now surrounding both her and the man. Her fangs extracted from her pink lips as she caressed his face with her talons. Beads of sweat poured from his short, black hair as he closed his eyes and let the vampire beside him tilt his head. She chuckled at how willing he was to let her feed as her bangs fell onto her face while she tilted her own head for better access. Whispers of" I love you" and" I'm sorry" came from the man to his family as Shiomi sunk her fangs into his jugular vein. The thick liquid rushed into her mouth as she greedily fed from the man's neck. His body grew limp under her iron grip as his life was slowly drained. Blood flowed heavily from his neck and stained his clothing, pooling around his feet as it dripped onto the ground. Shiomi made sure not to let a single drop fall onto her white dress as the man sunk onto the ground, completely drained of his blood. _

_A sweet smile was placed on Shiomi's face as she turned to face the woman now. A finger came up to her face to wipe off the blood that dribbled onto her chin as she sighed. _

_"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise," she prodded at the man's corpse with her foot. "I'm still hungry," she said as she brushed away some of the raven colored hair that fell over her shoulders, "What blood type are your children?"_

_The woman's hazel eyes widened as she inhaled sharply, more tears pouring down her cheek. "Please, anything but them! You've taken my husband, what more do you want? You- You're such a cold hearted leech!"_

_Another chuckle escaped Shiomi's lips as she disappeared in another apparition of bats and appeared crouched in front of the woman now. Shiomi wiped the tears from the woman's eyes and placed a finger underneath her chin, forcing her to look into terrifying crimson eyes._

_"You know what I want? Well…_ I want you_."_

_Her tongue ran over the woman's jugular vein. A pair of fangs came from behind the plump lips that concealed them. They grazed the woman's neck, sending waves of terror throughout her body, before delicately sinking into the soft skin. A moan came from the woman - it was the closest thing from a scream that she could muster. Moments later, the woman's eyelids grew heavy as black spots clouded her vision. She gripped onto Shiomi as her hazel eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her body was being completely sucked dry. _

_A smirk was present on Shiomi's face as she wiped her lips of the blood from the woman. She let the body fall into a pool of blood on the ground as she appeared in front of the two children. Her bell-like chuckle grew into giggles, then into a menacing laugh as she looked at the two kids in front of her. She recomposed herself as she cleared her throat, crimson eyes glaring down at her next victims._

* * *

><p>"Do you really think it's a good idea to let that <em>thing<em> enroll into the academy? Her family killed humans daily for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. What makes you think she won't attack the Day Class students? She single handedly murdered the team of hunters that were dispatched. Are you out of your mind? Kaien!"

Yagari continuously ranted as Headmaster Cross examined the pureblood. Her marble-like skin was the pale shade most vampires possessed and her hair was the darkest shade of black, resembling the night sky and contrasting beautifully with her light skin tone. Her facial features were young, innocent looking. She didn't seem like she would be as malevolent as her branch of the family was known for, but he knew how perilous and pitiless she really is. She indeed killed the vampire hunters; however, in his mind, it wouldn't harm to give her a chance to attend the academy. Maybe even change her ways. But he knew what dangers she possessed. He knew that there was evil that hid behind her beauty.

He knew she was truly a _monster._

"My decision is final; she will be placed into the Night Class. She's a pureblood and although she and her family has killed many humans for centuries, her kind is rare and we have to preserve her. She could help with my pacifist dream of vampires and humans coexisting in this world peacefully, with her being a pureblood and all," Cross proudly announced, beaming that odd, goofy smile of his. Yagari shook his head in disgust and disagreement.

"She will cause that dream of yours to shatter, idiot," Yagari made his way out of the school's infirmary, hand placed on his forehead as he disappeared from the room and seemingly from the school as well. Minutes later, Yuuki, accompanied by Zero, lightly knocked on the doorway and stood there, a look of surprise present on her face. The final rays of the sun were shining through the window and a blanket of its golden shades were placed on the unconcious pureblood. Zero let out a low growl and pulled out his Bloody Rose.

"What the hell is that filthy _leech_ doing here? One pureblood is enough, but now her?" Zero grew furious at the sight of the young pureblood. Yuuki nudged him.

"Hey! Don't be so rude!" Yuuki scolded.

"Now, now. Be nice," Cross nervously put up his hands in a defensive position. He tried placing himself in front of Zero and Yuuki, causing them to cease arguing. Zero grudgingly lowered his gun, "She was found in the Touma mansion as a survivor and will be a new student in the Night Class. Her name is Touma Shiomi. Yuuki, my beloved daughter, could you please get her a new Night Class uniform? I've already prepared her a room in the Moon Dormitories."

Zero turned around and let out an angered grunt as he stormed off, his shoes clicking on the ground.

"Zero!" Yuuki shouted, clearly frustrated with him, "Hai! Don't worry, Headmaster. I'll make sure she feels comfortable here!" The petite brunette ran off after Zero, leaving the Headmaster in despair.

"Call me 'Father'!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you guy like this chapter :D Shiomi's pretty messed up isn't she XD Don't worry, she's not as bad as you think... jk.<strong>_

_**Review please!  
><strong>_

_**Love, Christine  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

_**A/N:** Hi guys! I am SO SO SO sorry for not updating in like 5 years (not legitimately, but you get the idea :D). Like honestly, from the bottom of my heart, I am terribly sorry. But hey, at least I know some of you care enough to check on my story for an update - Tears of joy lol XD I have been busy with school, and I just moved so I have absolutely no time to update anything, relax, and barely any time to sleep. BUT HEY, the weekend is HERE *coughfinallycough* so I have written a couple chapters ahead so I can update ASAP for you c: _

_**Review PLEASE**! They help keep me motivated, and I want to become a better writer so please be honest if you review! _

_Also, who should Shiomi be paired with? I would love opinions on that as well c:_

_Thanks for reading this :D (Lolol, even though probably none of you did XD). Now onto CHAPTER 3! *insert yays and applause and what-not here*_

_THERE IS NOW A POLL ON MY PROFILE. Take it please~_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

A burning sensation ripped through the back of her throat. The Touma pureblood's eyes shot open, her gaze locking with the two accompanying her in the room. Confused, dazed and thirsty, Shiomi was clearly irritated, her anger basically pouring from her crimson orbs. Her demonic eyes were now placed on a certain brown haired vampire; wisps of his chocolate colored tresses caressed his face as he let a small smile graze his lips.

"Kuran Kaname?" A curious gleam was present in Shiomi's now calm, blue eyes and the anger drifting away from her, "What's going on? Where am I?" Her soothing, creamy voice echoed off the walls of the infirmary.

The russet-haired pureblood ran his slim fingers through his soft waves.

"Welcome to Cross Academy," he smoothly explained. "You were found in the remains of your home shortly before blacking out, is what Headmaster Cross says. It's been a while since I last saw you. "

"Yes, Kaname-kun is correct," Cross cheerily piped in, pushing his glasses up on his nose while beaming his familiar smile, "I decided to let you attend my academy instead of having the vampire hunters take you away. Your blood is precious, as only seven pureblood families are left, and you could possibly help my dream of pacifism!" He pumped a fist into the air proudly, glasses shining as he pushed them up further on the bridge of his nose.

At a complete loss, Shiomi could only let out a small, unnoticed grunt as she was pulled out of the infirmary bed by the excited headmaster, who was still raving about his dream of peace between vampires and humans. The Kuran pureblood extended a hand to the Touma pureblood, who took it cautiously. Kaname quickly brushed his lips against the cold skin of her hand, formally greeting her. The vampire pair then made their way to the Moon Dorm while the purple, orange, and pink hues in the sky illustrate the end of another day. The night of the vampires begin.

* * *

><p>As she buttoned up the last of her buttons on the jacket of her white uniform, Shiomi could only let out a small sigh. The burning sensation was still present in the back of her throat and she was still tired. A soft knock was heard at the door and she muttered a diminutive "Enter." Her eyes gazed lazily at the blonde aristocrat that entered her room, his peaceful emerald stare and warming smile lifting the gloomy atmosphere. She couldn't help but feel a slight tug at the ends of her lips for the bubbly vampire that stood before her, who she almost pitied for being so pathetically human-like.<p>

"Hello, Touma-sama. My name is Ichijou Takuma, and I was here to check up on you before class. You look lovely in your new uniform. It fits you well, I presume?" The blonde flashed his charming smile as he walked over to her and delicately kissed her hand, showing his respect for the young pureblood. "Come, take a walk with me and I'll give you a quick tour of the academy."

"Address me by Shiomi. 'Touma' doesn't fit me as well, Ichijou," a blank expression was worn by the pureblood as Takuma gently pulled her out of her room.

"Very well, Shiomi-sama," the blonde-haired vampire responded, a warm smile graced his beautiful features as they walked out of the dorms.

Shiomi gazed up at the endless night sky, which was littered with an unlimited amount of stars. Adored by a waxing half moon, the night was lit up beautifully. The soft breeze made her waves flutter into her face. Her pale fingers entangled themselves in her dark hair, trying to prevent it from covering her vision. She let out a silent sigh as a memory clouded her mind.

* * *

><p><em>"Anything but this. Please, I beg of you," A pregnant woman was on her knees, shivering from the evil aura she felt. She was bowing down to the fearsome pureblood before her. A<em>_ chuckle was heard from the pureblood as she knelt down and placed a finger under the woman's chin. _

_"I have an unborn child. Please show some sympathy, please!"_

_"But your blood smells so… Delicious"_

_The woman brought both hands up to her face, fingers enveloped in a thick, red liquid. The back of her head harbored an injury that was oozing out her rich blood. _

_Shiomi moved away the woman's knotted hair as she prepared to sink her fangs into the smooth skin of the woman's neck. _

_"I'll give you the chance of having a new life."_

* * *

><p>Shiomi sighed softly at the memory. The taste of the woman's blood, the warmth of it making its way down her throat; she savored the memory of greedily drinking it. A growl of frustration came from her as her throat constricted from her thirst.<p>

"Touma-sama? May I ask if you're feeling okay?" Takuma received a glance from Shiomi, causing him to shift uncomfortably. He quickly apologized, "I mean, Shiomi-sama."

Shiomi sighed at the male as he nervously chuckled at himself for forgetting her request. His breath got caught in his throat as Shiomi turned to look at him, her pale fingers reaching to rest on his cheek. Her blue eyes caught his green ones.

"I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about. Ichijou, do you… _Fear_ me?"

"A-ah, Shiomi-sama, why do you ask?"

"You give me the same look as everyone else does. Us, the Touma clan, specifically my side of the family, are we _that_ feared of? Hated? For ruthlessly killing humans, for being cruel and heartless… for killing our own kind... betraying own our kind..." Her fingers trailed down his cheek softly, her hand then returning to her side.

Takuma stood there for a bit, choosing his words wisely before answering the pureblood.

"Never mind, then." Shiomi turned away from him, a blank expression on her face as she began to walk. Takuma placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. Shiomi faced the blonde male as he gave her another warm smile, hand still placed on her shoulder.

"I could never hate you, Shiomi-sama. I haven't even gotten to know you properly!"

The pureblood's eyes widened at Takuma's words before her impassive expression came back. She let a small, almost invisible, smile slip from beneath her mask as she and Takuma continued walking.

* * *

><p>After the tour of the academy, Takuma dropped off the raven-haired pureblood at Cross' office as he quickly made his way to class. By now, the burning in Shiomi's throat had become more apparent. Cross noticed slight change in her aura, but her pureblood façade had not wavered one bit. He opened a drawer in his desk and shifted around in there, then throwing her a small box containing blood tablets.<p>

"These should satisfy your hunger," Cross assured. "There is absolutely no feeding on school grounds. You should grow fond of the tablets after a while of depending on them," he mused as Shiomi curiously blinked at the contents in the pill box. Then flashing his goofy smile, he quickly added, "And no roaming around the school, especially after curfew, or you will get yourself into trouble!"

_Screw that._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this chapter! <strong>

**Please review and vote on my poll!**

**_Love, Christine_**


	4. Chapter 4: Revelation

_**A/N:**Hi guys! I'm so happy to see the amount of hits and visitors I had gotten when I posted my third chapter :D THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH FOR READING! And thanks to you guys that had taken the time to leave a review too. I really appreciate it! It kinda discourages me when I see the amount of hits on my story, but barely any reviews :c So please review! I really like feedback on my story, whether they're praising reviews or negatives ones. Everyone's opinion counts! But thanks so much anyways :D _

_Here's Chapter 4 like I promised :D IT'S LONGER THIS TIME :D I'm so proud of my lazyass self XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Blood.

I want...

_Blood._

Those thoughts ran through my head as I stared at the pills that were scattered in the grass. No, I _refuse_ to take them.

They_ disgust _me_._

I want to hear the screams of my prey as my fangs pierce their _delicate_ skin.

I want them to _suffer._

I want them to hear the _sickening_ sounds of me feeding on their blood.

Their delicious_, precious_ blood.

My throat burned fiercely as the sensations of hunger made itself more evident. I wanted to feel the pulsing of my victim's veins - their raspy breaths as they struggled under my grip, their warm blood pouring into my mouth as I took it in greedy gulps.

_I want blood._

I heard the soft tapping of my shoes as my two feet landed on the thick tree branch. The pounding in my head sounded like a never-ending metronome, the volume gaining a slight crescendo as I ran my pale fingers through my hair. I stroked my neck, attempting to ease the uncomfortable burning.

_There is_ a_bsolutely no feeding on school grounds_.

The headmaster's words ran through my head and I could even see that ridiculous smile of his. It annoys me.

I was already breaking the rules after - what? Forty-eight hours in this prison they called a school. I had been roaming around the campus late in the night. The breeze was playing with my hair and the moon placed high in the night sky. It was well past curfew for the Day Class students and the Night Class students were already in class. Minutes slowly passed and I heard bothersome giggling. I snapped my head towards the pair of Day Class girls, or should I say,

_My prey._

"What are you two doing past curfew," I hissed, clearly sending shivers up their spines as I landed gracefully on the ground beside them. Both of their brunette heads slowly turned to face me. I couldn't help but smirk at the two girls cowering beneath my glare. I liked when they feared me.

"W- Who are you? W-wait, y- you're in the Night Class. Shouldn't y-you be in c-class?" The short-haired one nervously piped up, sending me a wave of annoyance as her friend tried hiding behind her.

"Shouldn't you be in bed," I stated more than asked. I strode closer to the two, reaching past the short-haired one as my cool fingers gently caressed the cheek of the one with the shoulder length hair, "Tell me - what is your name?"

"K-Kaho," she whimpered under my touch. I grabbed the hand she used to tightly clutch her friend's shoulder with my free one and pulled her away from her friend. Her eyes were mesmerized - going from their brown shade to ebony as she was taken into a trance.

"What are you doing to Kaho? Kaho…?" The other girl backed away from me as I licked my plump lips; I could barely contain my excitement while it was being fueled by their fear, "Your eyes… KAHO!"

"M- Moe?" Kaho looked at me with her now wide brown eyes as she struggled under my iron grip, "LET GO OF ME, YOU- YOU MONSTER!" Tears were streaming down her face as I snaked an arm around her waist, my hand still had its grip on the terrified human's sweaty palms.

I let out a menacing chuckle, the sound of it ringing in the forest and their ears. I parted my mouth, my fangs protruding from the pink lips that shielded them. I took a whiff of her scent as I inched closer to her neck. Moe fainted from her own fear, realizing what I was going to do to her dear friend.

My fun was stopped when I felt the cold metal of an anti-vampire gun against the back of my neck. I frowned, letting the girl fall to the ground and black out. I turned to face the holder of the gun, poking it away from my face. I shot a threatening smirk towards the quite attractive silver-haired vampire. He angrily glared down at me.

"Touma-senpai!" the petite brunette wore a cautious expression on her face. "You're not allowed to feed on school grounds. Zero, put that thing away! She's a pureblood, she won't hesitate to hurt you," she took a look at the two Day Class students on the ground and a terrified expression washed over her face.

"My teeth never touched them," I explained coolly. "I apologize, I forgot," I gave her my best sweet smile, hoping to calm her down, and hoping to keep the sarcasm in my voice from showing too much. A firm grip was placed on my shoulder as Kaname appeared by my side. He was _pissed_.

"Yuuki, I'll take care of Shiomi. Seiren, wipe their memories. I apologize for the mess that was caused," Kaname said, his red eyes locked with mine. Out of nowhere, a purple haired vampire jumped into view as Kaname tightened his grip on my shoulder. What an arrogant asshole. I bore the same nonchalant expression as his while a strong gust of wind blew around us. We were now back in the Moon Dorms.

* * *

><p>"Why would you let that heartless blood-sucking leech into the school? She tried making a meal out of the Day Class students," Zero said, obviously not trying to contain the anger pouring from him towards Headmaster Cross, "I say you should just let me put a bullet through her head."<p>

"Zero, she was raised to use her true instincts as a vampire. It will take some time for her to adjust from her old lifestyle."

"Headmaster, do you really think it's a good idea to take her into the academy? Zero's right," Yuuki said, thinking about the two Day Class girls. "She... she had this look in her eyes… If Kaname-senpai hadn't come, she probably would have attacked us,"she shivered slightly, glad that no one was harmed, or even worse - turned into Level E's.

Headmaster Cross sighed as he placed his elbows on his desk and let his chin rest on the backs of his hands, "I really do think she can change. Just give her a chance. She's a rare pureblood, remember that."

_At least, I hope she does._

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think?<strong> _Review please!_** They honestly encourage me to write more. And I easily run out of ideas anyways XD Thanks for reading :3**_  
><em>

**Also, there is a poll on my profile regarding who Shiomi should be coupled up with- if she should be with anyone XD So opinions are needed!  
><strong>

**Sayonara~  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Who Am I?

_**A/N:** Hai guiz, I APOLOGIZE SO MUCH FOR BREAKING MY PROMISE. Finals are this week at my school, so I have been very busy making sure I was somewhat caught up in all my classes. BUT I HAVE MY STORY FOR YOU ALL :D I had actually written this a couple days ago, but didn't get the chance to upload til now, but HERE IT IS, finally XD I know, I know. Y U TAKE LONG TIME TO UPDATE, CHRISTINE? Y U NO NICE? _

_Anywho, here is le chapter 5!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

I couldn't help but space out; let my imagination run wild. Kuran was sitting behind the desk in his room - which was huge - pondering over what punishment I should receive for breaking two school rules: wandering school grounds when it was prohibited, and threatening to reveal the vampire secret. I stared outside the window, looking at the moon. Thoughts ran through my head as I continued with my daydreaming. Flashbacks have been flooding my mind lately about me, my family, my actions.

But the one question that stuck out to me was…

Who am I?

Who is Touma Shiomi?

Am I just another cold, blood thirsty, pureblooded leech?

Yes, I am. Just like everyone in and outside of the vampire community believes me to be.

Because I am a Touma.

Ah, the Touma Clan. It is currently ruled by a man with the façade of a sadistic, prepubescent, 10 year old boy. Lord Touma would be considered my second cousin, for he was Father's first cousin.

Father was Touma Daichi. A great, powerful, and wise man - just like his name portrays him to be. Tall, built, and scary; those were the best words to describe him. He harbored thick, dark blue hair that was worn somewhat long, down to his chin. His eyes were naturally a terrifying crimson. Those menacing eyes acted as a window to his dark soul. He had tried to encourage other pureblood familes to look down upon weakling humans and to break away from the leash the 'almighty Kuran family' held on us purebloods. The Kurans and their pacifist views on vampires and humans coexisting together is ridiculous. Humans were considered to be nothing but a meal or pathetic slaves in my household_. Pathetic_ _pieces of_ _trash. _

Mother, however, opposed of Father's beliefs and refused to look down upon humans in that way. She was a kind and beautiful woman; long, wavy obsidian hair, with piercing baby-blue eyes that were mostly passed onto me. Mother's name was Touma Michiko, which meant beautiful and wise. The name had suited her well. She had been quite the pacifist herself, wanting to treat humans and lower leveled vampires as an equal, but by no means had she ever dared to speak her opinions against her beloved. She had always attempted to prevent my soul from being corrupted; trying in vain to prevent my heart to become as tainted as Father's. Never had my mother sunken her fangs into the delicate flesh of a human being and taken every last drop of life in their body.

Father had raised me to be the true vampire I was born as. He helped develop my skills as a pureblood and got rid of any potential weaknesses I had... and he gave me _this._

But... Mother... Mother had always tried to keep a part of me pure.

I had learned to bottle up any emotions I bore; putting on the infamous, expressionless mask that purebloods wear. Emotions show weaknesses. Emotions _are_ weaknesses. _This _doesn't have weaknesses.

My father gave me this... _gift_ before he disappeared. _This_ is the main reason why he was so looked down upon. He had the audacity to go to such lengths, to sacrifice his own lover, to leave with such a scandal...

And to end up betraying his own kind.

I thought back to that day, but my thoughts were interrupted - snapping me back into reality by a pair of wine-red eyes. Kuran stared at me intently, a groomed eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Kaname?" I was irritated at his gawking.

"I've decided."

"And your decision is?" I snapped at him. My patience grew thinner as each second slowly passed.

"I have decided to have someone watch over you. To keep you out of trouble. The Hunter's Association already wants your head, but the Headmaster refuses to hand you over. Even though you and your branch of the Touma Clan have broken the Hunter's Association and Vampire Society's laws, your pureblood status and the lack of purebloods left has given you the chance to fix your reputation. I suggest you use this chance wisely, or else we would have no choice but to hand you over to the Hunters.

"I have put Ichijou in charge of keeping a careful eye on you," Kaname motioned to the door as the familiar, blonde haired vampire walked in. "He's one of my most reliable allies. I trust that you won't try to harm him."

Takuma and I connected eyes for a moment, with him waving nervously at me, before I turned my attention back to Kaname. Glaring, I opened my mouth to retort, but then closed it quickly before I let my calm demeanor break away. Narrowing my eyes a bit more, I reopened my mouth to respond.

"I don't think I need someone to babysit me, _Kaname_," I drawled out his name before continuing. "This situation won't be repeated." I lied. To think I would resist sinking my teeth into one of the defenseless humans is hilarious.

He chuckled lightly, "That would be correct. It won't happen again because Ichijou will be watching over you."

I growled, letting my eyes flash crimson before swiftly turning on my heels. The windows cracked under the pressure my anger emitted as I quickly made my way out of the room.

"Be careful, Ichijou," I heard Kaname utter as I left.

I sighed angrily as I combed through my bangs with my fingers. My heels clicked rhythmically as I walked down the curved stairs of the Moon Dormitory, my hand sliding along on the railing of the staircase. I made my way to the couches that was located in the great room of the dorms and sat down. My face was emotionless as I rested my hands beneath each side of my face, elbows positioned on top of my laps. A few long strands of hair slid down my shoulders, the ends curling up as it brushed against the smooth surface of the cushioned seat.

I heard footsteps coming from behind the couch as a white-clad blonde soon made his way into view. Ichijou seated himself about a foot away from me on the same couch.

"Shiomi-sama," he tentatively began, "I apologize, but this was an order from Kaname - "

"I don't really care, Ichijou, " I replied, not moving from my position.

That was when I realized.

What if…

What if, somehow, I could possibly gather more information on Kaname… From Ichijou.

Why does Kaname care so much about a pathetic human girl?

Is it bad that she feared a powerful pureblood, like me?

What was so important about her - about Yuuki?

The corners of my mouth twitched slightly, threatening to form into a smile as I slowly connected the pieces in my mind.

_Has Kaname got a weakness?_

The room was silent as Ichijou sat awkwardly beside me, shifting a bit to look at me. I still didn't move from my position. He took a small breath before breaking the silence.

"So… Do you like manga?"

* * *

><p><strong>Again, so sorry for the long wait. BUT MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL IS THIS THURSDAY, SO HAVE NO FEAR. I will be able to update more often :D<strong>

***insert applause and yays here*  
><strong>

**Shiomi: That is, if you even like this pathetic piece of writing she calls a story.  
><strong>

**Me: *tears***

**Good bye!  
><strong>

**Love, Christine  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Smile

**A/N: **_Hi guys!_ _Sorry for forgetting to update XD I wrote this chapter a while ago, but kept procrastinating on updating it :c GOMEN Q.Q But here is Chapter 6 :D It's the longest chapter I have written and its kinda like deep XD It shows more of Shiomi's personality and stuff so yeah XD  
><em>

_Now onto the chapter :3_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Shiomi-sama, may I ask where you're heading off to?" Takuma asked. Shiomi's pace quickened with each step out of annoyance. The pair made their way down the long corridor of the Moon Dormitories.

Shiomi stopped in front of the large door leading to her room. Her slim fingers grasped the door handle, stopping mid-turn to face the blonde catching up to her.

"I'm going to change, then rest." She paused, realizing all of her garments still resided in her abandoned home. "Remind the Headmaster to retrieve some of my clothes from the mansion. Good night, Ichijou."

The door was then shut in Takuma's face and a soft _click_ was heard from Shiomi's side of the door. Shiomi sighed lightly, closing her eyes and resting herself against the smooth, cool surface of the door.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and allowed them to wander around the room. Her room was quite big, though not as big as Kaname's. Almost everything in the room was white and gold. The walls were a pure white with intricate designs that covered the walls in gold. The flooring was yellow, nothing special there. The room had a bathroom to the right. Near the bathroom, there were a couple doors that opened to be a closet. On the center of the back wall was one very large window that looked out at the small pond near the dorm. Decorating the window were white curtains with a gold border stitched on. Beside the window, to the right, were two great bookcases filled with books. In front of the bookcases was a large, oak desk.

Leading up to the window, bookcases, and desk were two stair steps. Shiomi took note to _not_ trip on those. She always had the habit of tripping up the stairs when she was younger.

She sighed at the thought. To the far left of the room, against the wall was a grand, king-sized bed. The covers matched the curtains and rest of the room; white with gold etchings. The headboard was also white, with golden vines carved into the bordering. On either side of the bed were small white drawers, with a headboard that matched, and connected to, the headboard of the bed.

Pushing herself off the door, she strode to the large window, _carefully_ making her way up the two steps. Pushing aside the curtains, she peered out the window. While admiring the stars that twinkled in the dark sky, she decided that the night was still young. Shiomi thought it wouldn't be that bad of an idea to do some _research_ on that one human girl.

_Kaname's weakness._

She unfastened the window's lock and gently pushed it open, making a very small gap; only big enough to let her slip through. She jumped out of the window and landed gracefully on her two feet, unheard and unnoticed. Her eyes flashed red for a quick second and the window above her closed quietly. The search for Yuuki begins.

Making her way through the forest, Shiomi followed the sounds of a faint heartbeat and the scent of strawberry shampoo. As the brunette came into view, Shiomi hid behind a nearby tree- her head poking out from the side to gaze at the young human girl.

Yuuki yawned and stretched, rubbing her right eye as she mumbled to herself about how troublesome being a guardian was. Shiomi grew annoyed. What was so special about Yuuki? She's just an average human being. How can the great Kuran Kaname be so attached to her?

Emerging from the shadows, Shiomi walked up to Yuuki from behind. Turning around, Yuuki let out a startling cry.

"T-Touma-senpai? What are you doing out again? I thought Kaname-senpai…"

"I'm just simply doing observations." Shiomi flatly replied. Before Yuuki could ask what kind of observations were being made, Shiomi poked Yuuki's cheek gently. Cocking her head to the side, Shiomi poked it once more, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

Yuuki blushed and nervously stuttered at the pureblood's actions. Shiomi then continued with her "observations_"_. She lifted up one of Yuuki's sleeved arms, carefully examining it before moving to the other arm and repeating the same actions. She began circling Yuuki, eying her up and down. Stopping in front of Yuuki's blushing face, Shiomi stared at it intently, inches away. Blinking, she took a small sniff before pulling back and picking up a strand of Yuuki's soft brown hair. She studied it, then released the hair and sighed.

"I don't see anything that's so special about you. I wonder why Kaname has grown so attached…" Shiomi deadpanned, her arms crossing in front of her chest.

_"If you harm her," he said._

_"I will not hesitate to kill you," he said._

Yuuki's face rivaled the color of a tomato before she began stuttering once more. Suddenly, a flash of silver appeared from the trees, and the feeling of cold metal was on the back of Shiomi's neck for the second time that night.

"Don't you dare lay your filthy hands on Yuuki, pureblood leech." Zero's eyes were cold, his voice in a threatening, low whisper. Matching his glare, Shiomi turned around, eyes changing to a deadly crimson. A smirk danced across Shiomi's lips. Yuuki shivered from the demonic aura being released from the pureblood. Menace was seen clearly in Shiomi's eyes - her intent to _kill._ Yuuki's words were caught in her throat as she tried in vain to utter that fighting was prohibited on school grounds, but fear overtook her instead, causing a cold chill to creep up her body. Black tendrils creeped toward Zero and Yuuki slowly. Shiomi chuckled darkly.

_No. Not now. _

Her eyes faded back into their familiar blue as she lowered her arms. She turned around and began walking away, lifting up an arm to wave behind her.

"I'm heading back now. Sorry for the trouble, Cross, Kiryuu." Yuuki watched the retreating back of the dark-haired vampire as she brought her hands up to her face. A soft pink blush dusted across her pale cheeks.

"I FEEL SO VIOLATED."

* * *

><p>I sighed as I turned the pill box over in my hand. I opened it and shook the box, the contents dropping into my palm. Two blood tablets. Two <em>disgusting<em> blood tablets. I placed the two pills on my tongue, grimacing as the taste of the fake blood ran down my throat. I coughed a couple times, still not used to the artificial blood being in my system. The bland and fake flavor of metal tasted as if it had been diluted by water; the consistency thin, cold, flat. Everything opposite of how real blood should be.

I tossed the box to a corner of the room. It landed on my desk, sliding a bit against the wooden surface. I stood up from my bed, going over to one of the closets. Opening the door, I looked inside. The closet was, of course, nearly empty- except for spare uniforms which had been cleaned and pressed beforehand. Pushing aside the uniforms, I found the white dress that I wore on _that night_.

The night where everything had changed.

The ends of my lips curled down slightly as images of dust scattered across the floor of the mansion, blood splattered on the walls of my old home, and the group of hunters that had murdered my family flashed inside my mind. I closed my eyes tightly and breathed in sharply, the air burning as it passed through my lungs.

My heart thumped loudly, the sound echoing in my ears. My breathing staggered as I brought my hands up to my head. I squeezed my eyes together even tighter as one hand moved to clutch my aching chest, wrinkling the uniform as I grabbed a handful of my white jacket. I sunk to my knees.

I opened my eyes slightly, my vision fading. Darkness slowly inched towards me as I felt myself losing consciousness. I heard the door open from downstairs, signaling that the Night Class had returned from lessons, but I ignored it. I let out a strangled sob as I brought both hands to my face, shielding myself from the inevitable.

I heard footsteps coming from the hallways and a slight rapping on my door before a muted voice spoke from the other side.

"Shiomi-sama?"

I hesitated to answer to the familiar voice. Takuma's melodic voice brought my shivering to a halt and I soon regained sight of the real world. I hadn't even realized I was in such a state until now. I heard him repeat himself again, a hint of concern lying beneath his tone. I took a deep breath before answering.

"_Yes?_" I replied with my usual cold voice, a slight edge underneath my tone. I crawled slowly towards the door before resting my back on it, drawing my knees up.

"Are you alright? May I come in, Shiomi-sama?" Takuma questioned. I snorted at his question, loud enough for him to hear from the other side of the door.

"No," I snapped at him. "You may not come in. I'm fine," I lied. I heard him chuckle slightly as I raised an eyebrow.

"Shiomi-sama, you shouldn't be so cold."

I widened my eyes. I was surprised at how bold he was being at the moment. I tried to form words to retort at him, but I just… I just _couldn't_.

"I also wanted to remind you that you will begin lessons with the rest of us tomorrow. I'm so excited to introduce you to the rest of the class," I could almost _hear_ him smiling. The tone of his voice showed how ecstatic he really was to introduce the new Pureblood to the Night Class.

"It'll be fun," he assured. "And Shiomi-sama," I held my breath as he paused.

"You shouldn't worry too much."

I hugged my knees tighter. "What?"

"Smile more," he laughed lightly before continuing. "And don't isolate yourself like that."

There was a pregnant silence between us before I heard a light sigh through the door.

"... It must be hard, having to be put through all of... this," he started up again. "But I'll be there to support you."

I blinked. Then I blinked again. _Did he hit his head or something?_ I've known him for a couple hours - barely even spoke to him - yet… What was he saying? I scoffed.

_How pathetic._

I brushed away a stray hair that fell in my eyes from my now disheveled bangs. I heard him laughing lightly again, the musical sound ringing in my ears and lifting the heaviness I felt in my heart ever so slightly.

"Good morning, Shiomi-sama." I heard Takuma say before his footsteps started up again and faded away. I glanced at the window in front of me and saw the sun's rays peeking through the thick curtains. I walked over to the curtains and held each end together to smother the rays. I sunk back down to my knees once again, my grip on the curtains still present, but loosely held. A familiar aching filled my body again as my throat constricted from thirst and melancholy.

_How much time do we have left?_

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys liked this chapter! Reviews would be lovely~ <em>

_Ja-ne!  
><em>

_Love, Christine  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7: Almost

_A/N:__ HAI! It's been a while, huh? I blame writer's block ^.^' _

_Warning: It's a bit... descriptive in the beginning, if you ask me. So uh, yeah XD _

_Shiomi: This idiot here, who decided to put me through all THIS, doesn't own Vampire Knight._

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

It's dark.

I couldn't see anything behind, above, below, or to either side of me. I blinked, rubbing at my eyes furiously before taking in the dark surroundings again. I reached out, trying to grab onto anything tangible. I could faintly, very faintly, see the silhouette of my pale arm before it became engulfed by the shadows around me. I quickly pulled it away and to my surprise, the darkness became even darker.

Somehow I remained calm.

Somehow I didn't lose my sanity.

_But I didn't know about what was in store for me in the next couple of minutes._

I decided that since I was stuck here, why not explore, right? I straightened myself out and took a step forward before pausing. Nothing. I exhaled the breath I unconsciously held and continued cautiously into the darkness.

I walked around for what seemed like forever before giving up. I abruptly sat down and sighed irritably, crossing my arms over my chest and heaving. Suddenly, an eerie chill crept up my spine and I froze. I felt a small tingling sensation in the back of my throat before it quickly started to burn furiously.

What felt like flames lapped up the inside of my throat as I grabbed onto my neck. I coughed up nothing as the sensation continued harshly. I fell over onto my side as I continued to vigorously cough. The right side of my body was aching from the hard impact as my head hit the dark floor with a loud thud, but the pain in my throat made me brush it off. This sensation was all too familiar.

_Bloodlust_.

No, it wasn't just any regular bloodlust. It was the kind that made any and every vampire go absolutely _insane_. The same feeling a Level E dying from lack of blood feels; the one that makes them go on a rampage. Why was I feeling this way? Why am I in so much pain?

My lungs began burning along with my throat while I tried so desperately to gasp for air. Every intake of oxygen stung the inside of my throat and made my lungs feel as if they were about to explode. The pain racked through my entire body and I shook uncontrollably. My fingers twitched violently as I grabbed the front of my white dress with my left hand while my right hand desperately reached out in front of me for something - _anything_ to make this pain stop. The shadows began to engulf my vulnerable form as I felt something crush my entire body.

I let out a scream as the bones in my body cracked and broke through my skin from under the enormous pressure of the shadows. The scream didn't reach my ears; it was inaudible. I clamped my mouth down onto my tongue as my fangs ripped through the muscle and my eyes closed tightly. Blood filled my mouth as the weight on my form continued to crush me. I choked on my own blood for a moment before spitting it out as another round of violent coughs shook my now limp body.

_Not again. _

_Oh, no._

_Not. Again. _

The last thing I asked myself was why it was much worse this time, before I felt the shadows letting go of me, its tendrils brushing against my exposed, bruising skin. The torture ceased. I felt so numb. I was soaked, covered in my own sweat and blood. My hair was matted and coated with the partially dry, crimson liquid. I tried to sit up, but pain shot through my body during my attempt. My healing abilities refused to kick in and soon my arms collapsed beneath me. A terrifying familiar cracking sound echoing throughout the darkness again, and I grunted from the impact. Laying there helplessly, my breathing began to regulate as my tear-stained eyelids slowly closed.

_It finally stopped _- how wrong I was. My eyes shot open as I felt something slowly slice into my shoulder. Thick blood spilled from the wound as more cuts started appearing down my arm, then my other arm, and eventually my whole body. My eyes widened as I clenched my fists. My whole body was seeping more and more blood from the new multitude of wounds and I felt a large pool of it begin to form underneath me. Dark tendrils lashed into my wounds, reaching for my soul. They ripped into my body, as if they were trying to tear me apart. My body writhed in agony but I remained emotionless.

I was too tired to scream.

I was too tired to fight back.

I gave up.

_I was in_ _so much pain_.

I felt one final slash into the front of my neck, almost beheading me as the blood filled up my lungs, drowning me. I felt my consciousness slip away slowly. Was today the day I finally lose myself?

I closed my eyes as I mentally prepared myself for the death of my soul and consciousness. I began experiencing an oddly warm, comforting sensation wrap itself around my body and felt myself being lifted up. I furrowed my eyebrows as my wounds healed rapidly, the pain subsiding and the warmth grew more soothing. It was… reassuring, loving. Just like a mother's embrace.

_"Rise…"_

The airy voice faded away quickly. My ears wear pounding as blood rushed through my veins. I didn't really feel like opening my eyes; I was just too comfortable. Maybe I was being lazy, but still. A bright, blue light shown through my closed eyelids as I slowly rose from a spring mattress, finding myself surrounded by silky sheets.

_Wait a minute…_

I looked around, a bit confused as to find myself out of the darkness. I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing I was still alive in my own body. Everything in my room was silent and I could faintly hear the sound of my steady heart beat and the small ticking sounds coming from the clock on my bedside table. I looked at the clock, the time reading at about 6:30. The sun was beginning to set; which meant class would be starting sometime soon. I pushed off the covers and placed my legs on the side of the bed before standing up. My legs were wobbly and I struggled to maintain my balance, but I quickly found it before straightening up. My mind was still cloudy a bit from the events that occurred earlier, but the memory of what had happened was burned into my head.

I felt so tired. This was the most my energy has ever been drained. I glanced down at my pale body. Where the wounds once were, new pink skin replaced the cuts. Most of them healed up along my arms and legs in a few seconds, and the gash in my throat only needed a couple more layers of skin before being fully healed, but my regenerating abilities were definitely slowed. I could barely even feel my own aura.

After brushing my teeth, I walked over to my closet, swaying a bit with each step, before opening the door and grabbing a uniform from the hook. I set the uniform down on my unmade bed and let the thin straps of my dress slip off my shoulders.

* * *

><p>I pulled the laces on my left boot tighter before tying the two ends together. Standing up from my bed, I walked over to the door and pulled it open, coming face to face with a familiar blonde-haired, green-eyed aristocrat. Takuma's arm was raised, ready to knock on the door. A huge grin was stretched across his face as he greeted me warmly.<p>

"Are you ready to go to class, Shiomi-sama? It'll be so much fun!" He paused before a worried look washed over his face.

"You look so pale, even for a vampire. Why can't I sense-" I ignored him and combed through my hair with my fingers. Sighing, I walked past him and into the hallway, cutting him off before he turned around and began walking beside me, a confused expression plastered on his face.

We continued our way in silence to the top of the stairs. I stopped and placed a hand on the railing then leaned against it, boredom clear on my face. Down in the living room area, all heads turned up to look at Takuma and I. Takuma turned around, his grin returning as he beamed.

"Kaname! Did you sleep well last night?" Takuma patted the pureblood's shoulder as Kaname smiled slightly in return to the blonde vampire's greeting. Kaname's gaze shifted over to me before he raised an eyebrow in curiosity. _He can't sense me either._ I frowned slightly before Takuma leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"That's a scary face you're making, Shiomi-sama."

I gently nudged him away before grunting, my glare on Kaname never wavering. Kaname gave me an amused look before speaking.

"Good evening, Shiomi." I fumed silently as I reluctantly replied.

"_Kaname_." I seethed through my teeth a bit too harshly before someone at the bottom of the stairs spoke.

"How dare you speak to Kaname-sama with such familiarity, especially in such a rude tone!" The room turned cold and I turned around to meet a blue-eyed glare. A pretty-faced, golden blonde aristocrat with messy waves that were styled to perfection rose from his seat, fists balled and eyes flashing with anger. I heard a deep voice utter "_Hanabusa_" before I hopped over the railing to meet the blue-eyed aristocrat, a smirk playing on my lips.

I landed in front of him, my face inches from his as he looked down at me. Electric blue eyes widened after picking up the scarce Pureblood aura forcefully emanating from me. I rose on to the balls of my feet, my nose almost touching his as his cool breath lightly tickled my face.

"Because I can." I whispered playfully before taking a step back from him, returning to my normal height. Takuma soon found his spot beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder before awkwardly chuckling.

"Shiomi-sama…" Before Takuma could continue any further, Kaname strode down the stairs calmly and spoke.

"Why don't you introduce yourself, Shiomi." Takuma removed his hand from my shoulder and gently bumped it against my hand, gaining my attention before I spoke up.

"… Touma Shiomi."

Sapphire eyes widened slightly in realization as Hanabusa placed a hand over his chest and bowed down lowly.

"My apologies, Touma-sama." I scoffed lightly before crossing my arms over my chest. I guess I couldn't blame the guy for not realizing I was _far_ more superior than him in every way because I was in my current state. So I shouldn't mind it, right?

_As if._

I reached out and took a strand of his hair, surprising him. I twirled it around my finger absentmindedly before letting his soft locks slip out from between my two fingers. He stood up straight, a slight blush dusted over his cheeks before they went back to their regular pale shade. I turned around to face Takuma, whose mouth was open, before I corrected _Blondie_ behind me.

"Shiomi."

"W-what?"

"I want you to call me by Shiomi."

"Bu-"

"Don't question me." My eyes flashed red and I turned around sharply, stopping him. He nodded silently, his lips pursed into a thin line.

Kaname made his way to the door, a woman with pale violet colored hair not too far behind him. I remembered her name to be Seiren, the one Kaname instructed to erase the memories of the two female students I almost snacked on. She wore an emotionless mask and looked straight ahead, paying no attention to anyone besides the Pureblood before her.

Kaname pushed open the large doors and turned back to look at those who began to gather behind him. His gaze landed on me as he spoke.

"Let's go."

The living area flooded with light as the Night Class began filing out. I shielded my stinging eyes from the harsh sunlight, groaning mentally as I hesitated to leave the dorms. The only reason I didn't turn around and head straight to my room was because of the fact that Takuma placed his free hand on my lower back, pushing me past the other side of the doors.

The sun's rays were blinding. I felt dizzy from the brightness, even though the sun was slowly setting. My energy was still depleted from my "dream" and my legs felt heavier after each step I took.

"It's such a lovely evening, isn't it, Shiomi-sama? It's so nice today!" Takuma smiled brightly, gesturing with his right arm as he held his books in his left. I gaped at him slightly. What kind of vampire _enjoys_ the sun?

What caught my attention, besides the glowing vampire beside me, was the distant sounds of… Screaming girls?

The Hanabusa guy squealed slightly as we made our way to the gates. I grimaced, feeling a headache starting as I heard the hormone-crazed girls go absolutely insane on the other side. I turned my attention to Hanabusa, watching as he barely contained his excitement.

"The fan girls are so energetic today! They're definately eager to see their beloved _Idol_." I looked to Takuma quickly as the gate opened in front of us. The Day Class girls lined up on each side as a familiar brunette stood in the center of the path, a silver whistle hanging out of her mouth as she stopped in the middle of her flailing. Hanabusa dashed out before the rest of the Night Class, skipping over to the girls waiting on the sidelines. The screaming started up again as the flirtatious blonde began blowing kisses and pointing a finger gun towards the girls. Many fainted, but the roars of the crowd just kept getting louder.

The Night Class began walking out, almost dramatically, as the fan girls shouted out various names of Night Class males. Scattered in the crowd were a couple of fan _boys_, but the majority of them were girls. Unfortunately, of course_._

_"Idol-senpai!_

_"Shiki-senpai!_

_"Wild-senpai, MARRY ME!"_

_"AHH, Kaname-senpai!"_

_"ICHIJOU-SENPAI, PLEASE NOTICE ME!"_

_"Aidou-senpai, SHOOT ME SOME MORE!"_

_"KYAAAAAA!"_

The shouting got louder and louder, and I could barely hold myself back from attacking them all. Takuma greeted his fan girls warmly, smiling and waving at them all. Zero stood in front of a group of girls, glaring the shit out of them. They shrunk away, but the group Yuuki was handling was trying to tackle her to the ground.

_"Hey, who's she?"_

_"OH MY KANAME, A NEW STUDENT!"_

_"She's so pretty!"_

_"WHY IS SHE WITH _MY_ ICHIJOU-SENPAI?"_

The screaming died down a bit as the girls began to notice me. They began crowding closer to me, trying to examine me while invading my personal bubble. In the midst of the crowding, a girl got pushed down, scraping her knee on the cement. Everyone froze, except for the fan girls, and all of the Night Class' attention was directed to the injured Day Class girl.

I bent down to face her at eye level, staring at her wound intently. My mouth watered slightly; blood was exactly what I needed to replenish my energy. And her blood smelled _oh-so good. _

"Are you," I paused, quickly sniffing the air and almost getting myself lost in the smell, "Alright?"

The girl blushed, looking up at me slightly, struggling to find the words to speak. She looked down at where I was staring and her blushing intensified. I felt a hand roughly squeeze my upper arm and pull me away. The screaming stopped abruptly as people curiously stared at us. His grip tightened and the silver-haired prefect growled lowly. The tension was high as I eyed him steadily until Takuma placed a hand on Zero's shoulder and smiled.

"Please let go of Shiomi-sama, Kiryuu-san." Takuma released his hold on Zero's shoulder as Zero's attention then directed toward Kaname, who was approaching us.

"Do we have a problem here?" Kaname spoke coolly. Zero scoffed as he unconsciously gave my arm another squeeze.

"Zero-baka! Let go of Touma-senpai! You, we have to get you to the infirmary quickly!" Yuuki helped the fallen Day Class girl up and led her away, bowing shyly to Kaname before leaving, as Zero's grip on my arm slackened. I yanked my arm away from him and straightened the sleeve of my uniform.

"Alright, get your asses back to the dorms already!" Zero glared at the group of girls as they quickly dispatched from the area, pouting and sighing as they walked back to the Sun Dorms.

Kaname nodded towards the Night Class. "We won't want to be late to class. Let's go."

"Hai, Kaname-sama," The Night Class responded almost robotically as they walked off to class. Kaname gave Zero one last look before leaving.

"Don't tell me you weren't tempted by that girl's blood either," I whispered harshly to Zero. I knew a lowly vampire like him would _never_ be able to resist the fantasy of sinking his fangs deep into the milky skin of that human.

"Get to class, Pureblood."

He walked away from me as my eyes bore into his back. I clenched my fists as I saw his back retreating. Takuma grabbed my hand lightly and gently tugged me towards the direction of the main building.

"Try not to get yourself into too much trouble, Shiomi-sama," Takuma smiled at me. "Kiryuu-san isn't really fond of us vampires."

I scoffed.

"Oh, _really_? I couldn't tell."

Takuma's smile grew bigger as he led me off to class. I looked down at my hand, realizing his hold on it was still there. Our fingers weren't intertwined or anything intimate, but I still felt odd. I furrowed my brows, almost pulling my hand away.

But I didn't.

His hand was soft, oddly warm, and comforting for a vampire. It was inviting, and I felt content. I looked at the back of his head now, an unfamiliar feeling stirring in the pits of my stomach.

He held my hand all the way to class.

And I almost missed the warmth it provided when he pulled away.

_Almost_.

* * *

><p>How was it? I MADE IT MUCH LONGER THAN USUAL :D<p>

I had a sudden burst of inspiration, but I felt it necessary to end it here cause I thought it would be kinda cute :3

Okay, I'm done now. Peace out c:


	8. Chapter 8: Lack of Sympathy

**Chapter 8**

Class was… no, _is_ boring.

I sat next to Takuma after my introduction to the class, but only because he was my _babysitter_, after all. I was staring at the board intently, but I wasn't taking in any of the information during the teacher's lectures. I actually didn't even know what subject he was teaching, nor do I remember his name. Takuma was quickly jotting down notes, pencil moving at inhuman speeds.

_Idiot, of course it's inhuman. He's a vampire._

I glanced over at his sheet. I think we were learning about classic literature, but I'm positive it would not be of any relevance to me in the future. I was actually focusing more on Takuma's neat penmanship. He was intent on taking notes, and suddenly looked up briefly to smile at me. Me? Well, I just scowled in response.

The lesson finished soon after and people began lounging around during the break time we received. I sat in silence as Takuma made small talk with other classmates. He did try speaking to me earlier, but I just pretended not to hear him.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

I was unconsciously drumming my fingers on the desk, waiting impatiently for the night to end. My tapping continued on unceasingly before I heard the sound of palms pounding loudly against a desk.

"Would you stop that already?! I can't take that annoying tapping any –"

I slammed my nails down into the desk, the wood cracking loudly from the impact. I looked up towards whoever spoke, only to find Blondie, of all people, pissing me off again. His face held a look of pure terror as his sapphire eyes met my ice-blue glare.

"I apologize," I smiled bitterly at him as I scraped my nails along the desk before pulling them out with a loud snap.

"Shiomi-sama…" Takuma placed his hand on my shoulder hesitantly.

"I-I… N-No, I apologize for my behavior, Touma-sama!" Aidou bowed deeply, his face red. The room was filled with thick tension as everyone froze. I spoke after a long silence.

"The only thing you need to apologize for is calling me by my surname," I sighed lightly, my anger dissipating instantly. I felt Takuma shift from beside me and I turned to look at him tiredly. He was grinning, once again. I shook my head at his odd cheeriness before placing my head down onto the desk, taking a nap through the rest of the break and the lessons that came after.

* * *

><p>"I'm so tired… I don't even remember when I woke up," I yawned, rubbing my heavy eyelids to erase the sleep. Takuma laughed heartily, looking down at me.<p>

"Well, you took quite the power nap and refused to wake up," he chuckled lightly and stared ahead. "I think this is the first time you've started a conversation with me, Shiomi-sama," Takuma smiled happily. He was walking beside me as we made our way slowly to the dorms where the rest of the Night Class was.

"Don't get used to it," I sighed. Abruptly, we both stopped in our tracks as a sweet smell filled the night air. Instantly, I felt a painful burning in my throat and sprinted off towards the scent.

"Shiomi-sama!" Takuma dropped his books and immediately jumped in front of me. "Shiomi-sama, I'm sorry, but I can't let you go any further."

"Move!" I growled, my eyes pulsing a bright red and my body pushing past him roughly.

Toppling him over slightly, he was barely able to grab both of my shoulders from behind in another attempt to stop me. That was when I snapped. I turned around and shoved him off me aggressively. I growled in the back of my throat before approaching him as he backed away from me in response.

_No, I don't want this._

I stopped in my tracks, dark shadows swirling around my feet.

_Please don't do it._

A dark tendril rose from the shadows circling my feet, flicking left and right teasingly – ready to strike.

_Please don't hurt him._

I clenched my fists tightly, the nails digging painfully into my palms as I seethed with anger.

_I lied. I want him to suffer._

Red covered my vision as the dark whip darted towards him at my will, sending him back and impaling him against a nearby tree. He took in a harsh breath before being released by my shadow and slunk down to his knees. He was coughing up so much blood, and I felt myself smile out of habit from seeing his body fall onto the blood stained ground.

I turned without a second thought and headed towards my original goal. In the clearing, there was a girl with her knees and palms scraped and her ankle twisted in an abnormal manner. She stared at me wide-eyed, backing away while tears were flowing freely down her face. Wasting no time, I picked her up by the throat and crushed her airways. Muffled cries came from her as she struggled even more against my grip.

"Just… Kill… Me…!"

I smiled sweetly in response to show my sympathy – or lack-there-of.

"Blood tastes the best when the victim's heart is still pounding."

I ripped a small portion of the top part of her uniform off, exposing just enough of her unmarred skin beneath it before sinking my fangs deeply into her flesh. The girl's mouth gaped open in a silent scream as I gulped down mouthfuls and mouthfuls of her crimson life essence. I filled up my body with every last drop of her blood before I snapped her neck and threw her lifeless body off to the side.

I was floating in pure bliss. Satisfaction, pleasure, a twisted form of happiness; these feelings poured through me as I fought the urge to spin around in what felt like a new-found high. I truly was drunk at the scent and taste of blood.

"You finished her off quickly."

I turned to the familiar voice, my tongue darting out quickly to swipe over my lips. Kaname stood leaning on a tree, his face impassive as he looked me over.

"Not even a drop of blood got on you," he continued, pushing himself off the tree.

"How insensitive of me," I smiled towards him. "I forgot to ask if you wanted a share."

He stood in front of me, eyes full of what seemed like disappointment. Within a millisecond, I found his hand buried deep into my chest – his fingers curling around my now frantically beating heart. In retaliation, my shadows crept up his body just as he came within my range, yet I was still too late.

I couldn't stop myself from trembling under his bright-red stare.

"I didn't want to resort to this," he said, his fingers giving my heart a rough squeeze as my shadows clung tightly against his body, slicing into his uniform and the skin beneath it.

"… If I die, you die with me," I whispered. All of a sudden, my shadows released themselves from Kaname against my will, and within that short moment, I saw my heart being ripped out of my chest.

* * *

><p><em>... Do VK vampires' hearts beat? XD lolol, it took me a long while to update, buuuut I did! I also fixedadded some parts of the story, and I think I feel a bit more confident now. Not completely satisfied, but whatever. I really liked writing this chapter, and I really didn't want to end it here D: but I figured it would definitely be more interesting if I did._

_I'm curious if you guys like to read stories with more than one love interest or not. Not really like a triangle, but like a little... connection/interaction/crush-but-not-really-ish kinda thing, I suppose. I can't really explain it, nor am I really sure, but yeah._

_I hope people like my OC so far .-. I like mean, sadistic, and different; therefore, I made Shiomi like this. I'm trying to pass her off as a tsundere/yandere type, but I dunno if people like that or not XD _

_I'm done for now. Bye :3_

_-Love, Christine_


	9. Chapter 9: Not Good Enough

_**A/N: **This is sorta meant to be a filler LOL SORRY KIDS, THE STORY DOESN'T CONTINUE ON YET. I felt that you guys needed a little bit of an insight (ONLY A LITTLE BIT) __on Shiomi and her life and her father and stuff. He's important to the plot anyways so yeah :^) Plus, I couldn't think of how to finish the original chapter 9 SO YOU GUYS GET THIS LOVELY FILLER :D_

_**This whole chapter is a flashback, hence why it's a filler.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"Weak. You are pathetic."

A loud smack resonated throughout the room and soon after, a body crashed against the wall. Dust and debris was scattered around the lithe body now flushed against the ground.

Shiomi's cheek found comfort resting against the cool surface of the marble floor. Her fingers twitched slightly and she exhaled sharply. Her breathing was strained and her throat was constricted. She lay there for no more than two minutes before she felt herself being thrown across the room once more. She expected impact against the opposite wall of the large ballroom, but instead she slid across the familiar marble floor.

"That's enough for today." Her father's heels clicked against the floor as he strode out of the room, hands behind his back and his face stoic.

A few servants quickly filed inside the ballroom. They rushed quietly over to the mess caused by the intense training the two purebloods participated in daily. A petite maid hesitantly walked over to Shiomi, who was still lying on the floor – unmoving. A pale hand reached timidly for the dark-haired vampire, flinching as the pureblood finally stirred from her position on the ground. Shiomi got up slowly as the maid backed away quickly, eyes diverted towards the ground. She knew the pureblood didn't like being touched and preferred her space to be unoccupied.

Shiomi glanced up at the young maid, noting her evident fear. The way her pale fingers contorted nervously in her palms; the way her short brown hair covered her face; the way her forest green eyes refused to make contact with the pureblood. Shiomi sighed almost silently as she took a look around the ballroom. None of the other maids seemed to be paying attention to anything other than the messes caused by her and her father.

Her and her father often sparred. Every day, often multiple times each day, her father would "_train_" her, as he liked to call it. Their training always started with a spontaneous attack from her father anywhere and everywhere.

She vaguely remembered the time he pulled her out of the bath by her hair and threw her exposed body into the large window overlooking the garden and breaking it.

His attacks were meant to help her hone her powers and partially to help relieve his own boredom. She did, after all, receive her sadistic tendencies from her father.

Today, she was relaxing in the ballroom and was deep in her own daydreams. She didn't really think about specific things, nor was she thinking about her stresses or about her life and whatnot. Hell, she wasn't even planning the demise of those around her or ways in which she could single-handedly conquer the world and overthrow that Kuran as the vampire king. Not like she thought about things like that often or anything. Well, she did, but not today.

Today, she was just enjoying herself. Twirling around gracefully in the ballroom to the silent music, she was just being carefree. She enjoyed feeling her plain white dress twirl with her, swaying left and right, following her movements. She enjoyed the sounds of her high-heels clicking against the smooth marble as she danced alone. She enjoyed the solitude.

She was soon disrupted by her father. With a flick of his hand, Shiomi's feet fell from beneath her and she caught herself with her palms. The sudden impact with the ground stung her wrists and she let out a sharp hiss as she reacted to the pain.

She wasn't surprised when she saw her father was her attacker and for the third time that day, he was looking down on her. He always looked down on her – physically and metaphorically. She was never good enough. Kuran was never good enough. Nothing was ever good enough.

The blue-eyed pureblood was used to it. She was used to everything. She had never complained, was never upset, and was never hurt. She was becoming what her father wanted her to be – the perfect weapon; the perfect vampire.

A perfect vampire to him was one who never felt useless emotions. A perfect vampire was one who never showed weakness. A perfect vampire was what he was determined her to be.

Shiomi was now in a sitting position as she regained her composure. Her expression was blank and her eyes were glued to the ground.

_Not good enough._

Those words echoed through her mind as she stared at nothing. She bit the inside of her lip as frustration filled up her soulless body. It dissipated quickly before she let her eyes wander around the room to scan each and every servant. Their backs were to her and the brown-haired maid and they seemed to ignore the situation that had just recently occurred.

But Shiomi didn't miss the tension in the room as they felt her intense gaze land upon them individually.

She wasn't going to deny it – she liked the fear. She liked the authority she held over them. She liked the _power_.

"Mari," Shiomi spoke quietly to the only maid who dared to approach her.

Mari responded cheerily as her discomfort vanished and her head snapped up to meet the cool gaze of the pureblood before her, "Yes, Shiomi?"

"Prepare a bath for me," Shiomi spoke quickly. She was never comfortable speaking to people for too long. She liked keeping her conversations short and to-the-point. She only spoke when it was absolutely necessary.

Her father made it clear that speaking out of turn was irrelevant for a woman. For him, he still believed in how women were far less superior in society compared to men.

The maid before her smiled and nodded before almost skipping out of the ballroom. Mari was Shiomi's personal maid, and the only servant who dared to even be around her. For years, the maid put up with the pureblood and for years, Shiomi felt what she considered to be comfort around the girl. She almost liked Mari.

But then again, Shiomi hated everyone in general.

Shiomi lifted herself gracefully off of the ground before walking towards the doors leading out of the ballroom. She paused then decided to stop herself in front of a servant who also stopped and bowed lowly to the pureblood. Shiomi tilted her head to the side slightly as she eyed the trembling maid. A split second later, a scream sounded throughout the manor. Shiomi was now staring at a pile of dust.

"Clean this up."

The pureblood found her way outside of the ballroom.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I kinda wrote this off the top of my head out of nowhere and posted it immediately after because I promise I would update, so sorry for any mistakes or if it seems rushed or something idk LOL<em>

_I've decided to do more of these flashbacks/filler chapters to help develop Shiomi more as a character. Plus, I'm still working on a good plot for this story, so fillers will help "fill" in this story so you guys have something to read LOL _

_I'm turning into Naruto with all this filler crap_ /shot

_I have a Naruto story too if you guys wanna check it out ;D ;D ;D_

_Ok, I'm done rambling LOL_

_Thanks for reading though! :D_

_~Love, Christine :^)_


End file.
